Ghost of You
by something in the wind
Summary: When they say respect the dead, heed that warning. Isabella Swan a normal high school girl moves to Forks but unexpectedly finds herself bound to the vampire Edward Cullen. Why may you ask? Because he is the only one who can see her spirit.
1. Excerpt of Chapter 3

Bella's Point of View

**Note: This is only an excerpt of what is to come. This is not the first chapter, or even a part of the first chapter. Enjoy **D?

Bella's Point of View

"Why are you following me?" An irritated yet lovely voice queried.

"Because!" I paused, folding my arms across my chest, glowering darkly at the boy in front of me.

"Oh, yes. A wonderful defense, and clever too I might add." He retorted and rolled his eye, his firm grip on the car's wheel tightening as the tendons in his skeletal hands extended outwards.

I scowled at Edward's smart comment and furrowed my brow remaining silent. There was a long period of time where we both just sat and glared at inanimate objects. Well, at least _I _was. I refused to look at Edward when he was being so persistent to my being there. I had good reason, if I did not I was positive I would never be in his Volvo. "Honestly, why have you been following me?" Edward inquired again, seeming somewhat more composed now after several minutes of silence. "I don't know..." I lied, trying to deny the truth. He was not going to allow that. "That makes two of us." He mused, staring at me intently.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I hissed, not that it would matter if I was really what Edward believed me to be. I could not be though, and if I was why would I be bound to him of all people? I couldn't seem to grasp the answer; it was like searching for a pin in a dark room.

"Calm down. I have never once been in a car crash or anything of the sort. Not that it would do any harm to either of us." Edward said, and I felt myself slowly sink into a depression. Cutting off the gas and heaving his key out of the ignition in one lithe movement, he sighed and turned around in his seat to face me. "Have I upset you?" He asked, his voice almost appalled as he inspected my facial expression. I couldn't cry, but I definitely felt as if I would if I could. That was what it was called, right? When someone was upset…They cried? Something told me so, an instinct maybe.

"I'm fine." I replied, my voice saying otherwise. Was I really that horrible of a liar?

"I don't believe you." Edward's hand extended outwards to me and I backed away, frightened of what would happen if he tried.

"We will find out who you are, and why you are here. I am sorry I offended you. What I said was thoughtless." He apologized, permitting his hand to fall back onto the wheel of the Volvo.

"No, it's alright. But…" I trailed off, recollecting my thoughts to see if I could put them in sentence format. I didn't want to seem like a complete idiot…I knew what _that_ felt like after spending two days straight with Edward Cullen. That was his name…He told me that today. I had figured it out yesterday when he went into something he called a classroom. There were children in there that appeared extremely bored by the fact they were migrating from one of the classrooms to another. I could not blame them myself, if I could I would have fallen asleep right then and there. Well, except for the fact that I was somewhat engrossed with what Edward was working on. There were numbers and signs that pointed towards the numbers that my mind identified as Mathematics.

"But…?" He prompted, noticing my absence mentally. "Sorry to have interrupted your train of thought, but I am curious too what you were about to say."

I inhaled, and looked down at my lap sheepishly. "Are you sure we will be able to? What if I am like this forever?"

"Well, then I suppose we will be spending a lot of time together." Edward teased, I smiled and giggled lightly in response.

"Seriously, Edward." I said, slowly raising my head to stare up at his shiftless form.

"We will find out who you are. I promise, and if I have anything to say about it there will definitely be a way to find out where your body is, or at least what happened to it." Edward's eyes burned into mine and I could not help but feel dazed by his charm.

"Thank you, Edward." I spoke, mindlessly extending my hand out to touch his, but where I should have felt a hard surface, there was almost no feeling as my hand disappeared beneath his. "Can you feel that?" I checked, my eyes looking more hopeful than they should have ever.

"Barely." He answered truthfully and I could tell that by the pull of his face he was either guilty or saddened by my situation.

I should never have hoped. It was nonsensical and idiotic of me to have, but I wanted to confirm Edward's suspicion. So here I sat in a car with the most inhumanly gorgeous boy ever, who was a vampire. And here I sat in his car, nothing more than a ghost.


	2. Existance

Isabella Swan POV

Isabella Swan POV

Where am I? Who am I? I had woken up with some sort of pain growing in my head, but it for some peculiar reason did not feel right to my body. I raised my hand to my head and slowly stood up. I was in a magnificent house, pallid walls and large spacious rooms. My eyes wandered from one inch of the home to the other as I groped the walls trying to regain balance. I felt oddly unbalanced. My hand suddenly slipped through the wall and I yanked it back falling flat on my backside, gasping.

That was not normal….Or at least my mind told me. This body confused me as I tried to navigate it, it was too ungainly for usage. I felt like a baby in a woman's body, not quite understanding how to use the body without falling totally and completely. I groped the floor, crawling and ferreting for something to grasp. Making sense of this motion, my body told me to slid my knee up again as I had earlier and then raise myself by applying force to my foot. It felt natural after that, and I was abashed that it took me a few minutes to realize how to stand.

The next thing I knew, I was gliding, or not. My legs and feet were working in unison now to move my body. I wandered the home aimlessly, lightly stroking some of the walls and curtains. I felt nothing. Someone had stripped touch from me.

I was not deaf, or blind. Was there such a thing as losing the ability to physically feel something? Numbness? No, even that had some sort of feel and texture to it.

I found a mirror hanging in a minute room with a white bowl attached to the ground and higher up another more rectangular bowl of some sort that had a silver hook sinking halfway into it. A toilet…And a slinky? No…Sink. It was a sink. I was afraid to touch the mirror, but I _did_ look at it. In the mirror I saw a young woman with mahogany hair flowing down to her upper waist. She was pale, almost albino and her eyes were a deep coffee brown. They were almost doe-like as they stared back at me. It was irrational, but I had an irking suspicion about this girl. I extended my hand outwards and barely touched the mirror with the tips of my fingers. I didn't fall through luckily, but I noticed that there was no girl on the other side. That was _me. _

My eyes tried to compare the outfit the girl wore to the one that was on me, and I matched them up also. It was a nice color, a sapphire colored blouse that hung loosely off of my frame and then a pair of normal navy jeans that hugged my legs. I couldn't feel them, but I could tell that this apparel fit well. It looked somewhat comfortable.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our home?" Someone's alluring voice called out to me and I hurriedly swiveled around to face my stranger.

My large brown eyes widened exponentially as I stared at this boy. He was livid, flared nostrils, tensed form, and narrowed gold eyes. I could not help but gawk at his oddly perfect facial features for a moment. My body had the impulse to touch his face, but I had fears. Ones that I was going to deny.

"I am going to ask again; what are you doing here?" The boy inquired, his silk smooth voice vexed as he spoke to me.

"I don't know. I woke up here." I replied honestly, trying to defend myself.

"That is impossible." He retaliated, and suddenly there were two other people standing beside him. Both were incredibly beautiful also, except I could not help but feel more drawn to the bronze haired boy. One was a petite girl who had an enchanting elfin face and appeared to be around four foot eight? I wasn't completely sure. The other stranger stood with a warm grin on his pallor face, while shaking the bronze haired boy's shoulder. He looked a lot like one of those animals that fished in rivers for salmon and were furry. Yogi bear?

Ah, a bear. I nodded silently to myself, my eyes returning to the three pale strangers.

"Edward, who are you talking to?" The burly boy queried, his brow twisting in confusion.

"You don't _see_ her?" The bronze haired boy said in disbelief.

"Edward, no one is here…" She stated, the short pixie like female.

"What do you mean? I am here." My mouth was set in a frown, and my face contorted in what was befuddlement. I was remembering things, slowly, but I was.

The bronze haired boy stared at them skeptically and then simply turned around.

"I think someone had some bad blood while hunting." That bear like boy teased affectionately. What caught my ears was….Blood and hunting? Weren't humans supposed to eat something else? Blood was what humans and other mammals had _in _them. Wait….

"Are you a cannibal?" I asked, backing away. I didn't want to be eaten by these people, not when I still was confused about where I was! Even more importantly…Who was waiting for me. I had a family of some sort, I knew that much. But no faces or names emerged in my mind. I was becoming aggravated with my lack of knowledge.

"_What_?" The Edward boy's voice made me relax, even when he was using an irritated and cynic tone of voice. "No, we are not."

"Okay man, you are starting to scare me." The bear continued to stare at the boy, ignoring my presence. Alright not that I was completely infuriated, but when someone was speaking to you or in your home wouldn't it be more courteous to at least let them know you are _there?_ I suddenly felt myself sinking into depression when the three began to bicker on how I was 'real or not.' I was real, as real as they were and as real as any other living person on this Earth.

"You may be right…I suppose." Edward admitted and the pixie beside him stared off in my direction with bright topaz eyes that burned themselves into my memory.

"Come on guys, the others are going to be here soon. I still want that rematch with Jasper. No way was that game fair."

"Emmett," the girl sighed smiling a brilliant smile. "Jasper is going to win again." She predicted and there was an cross mumbling noise that exited his mouth.

"Hey, Edward are you coming?"

"No."

"Well, alright. Just don't go crazy on us."

I remained silent through practically the entire conversation, trying to soak it all in. Alright, so think about this logically. Those two could not see me, but the other boy-Edward- could. I would have to talk to him…Maybe he could help me. Did that even make sense? Why in the world could I be invisible to the others, but not him?

Edward stormed off to a room that suddenly was closed by a pure white door. Ugh. He would think I was stalking him. I ambled towards the door sheepishly and exhaled a held breathe. I attempted to knock on the door, but my entire hand went through the door. I hurriedly pulled it out of the door and held my hand to my chest. "Sorry to bother you, could you open the door?"

"You do not exist." Edward told me simply, and I felt the anger boil inside of me.

"Look here, I know the others cannot see me, but you can. I _am _real."

"I must be going mad…" With that the pale boy opened the door and leaned against it with his muscular arms folded against his chest. I felt his unwelcome glare in the back of my mind, committing this look to memory subconsciously. He was irate.

" I-"

"You need to leave. I realize that my siblings do not see you. I can't hear your heart beat and your thoughts are _not there._ Either you are incredible and can stop your own heart beat or you are dead."

That hit home. "W-What are you talking about?" I stuttered, why was I stuttering? I was standing before him did that not prove my being real?

"I am saying _you don't exist."_ I…Don't…Exist?

**Note from the Author: I am going to stop there for now, look for chapter 2 in the next day or the day after. : Reviewing is much appreciated! **


	3. Juliet

I…Don't…Exist

I…Don't…Exist?

Isabella Swan

"That's not true. How would you be able to tell if my heart is beating when you are over there?" I questioned denying the truth. I was not going to touch my chest to see if there was a pulse. I felt nothing. Like I was hollow inside; missing a piece of me. Many pieces.

"I would know, trust me." Edward snapped and I dashed up to him only a few inches away from his perfection. "_I am alive._" I repeated out loud with more intensity than I first intended. I was starting to become extremely aggravated with this boy, but there was a possibility he could aid me in my search. "Edward, that is your name am I correct?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as my eyes flickered to his fist that twitched. "Please, I don't like asking this, but could you help me?"

"How could I possible help _you_?" Edward's voice lowered in volume once he heard something. I couldn't hear it. "My family may be right in saying that I am going insane…" He muttered, and in response I folded my arms across my chest. No beating. No pulse. I hurriedly lowered my arms and backed a few steps away from the boy. Was he right…? Was I just a figment of his imagination? I _felt_ real, though. I could not feel anything physically, but I had emotions. Those were extraordinarily true to me, in this place I knew they ruled me more than my body. I was at the mercy of these odd internal feelings.

"You are the only one who can see me…We can figure that out after I find out who I am. I am asking for your help with this…Will you help me or not?" I queried, and Edward bowed his head before shaking it. "I don't see how I could help you, you do not exist."

"I do, Edward!" The rush of internal emotions began to rule me again as I burst out at him. I wanted someone to know of my being there. Maybe there were other people who could see me apart from him. Edward was being difficult anyways, why should I waste my breath on him?

Did I even have a breath to waste? Yes, I had to. I was not a part of his subconscious.

"Really, what is _your_ name then?" Edward's velvet voice made me freeze in place when he asked his query.

I felt a pang of sadness through my body, I could not physically feel it, but it was there somehow. Haunting me. The reason why was because I did not know my name. My mind sifted through all of the names in my head. Wall, slinky, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, floor, Yogi bear. **NO! **Only some of those were names! I had no idea who I was…He knew that. "I just asked you to help me figure out who I am. I don't know my name either." I replied, still attempting to gather myself from my crestfallen mood.

"No." He said simply and I furrowed my eyebrows trying to make sense of what he meant.

"No?"

"No I will not help you. You are simply a mere figment of my imagination that has gone too far. I am not going to pursue a non-existent creature's name and reason for being because _you do not exist!_" With that Edward slammed his door and I mashed my lips together in a feeble attempt to contain the emotions. I was vexed, upset, sorrowful, and furious. Closing my coffee brown eyes, I grabbed the knob-or tried to- and walked through the door. Literally. "Edward, if you are going to be difficult so will I." Sprawled on a couch was the beautiful boy who glowered out the darkened window. Was he _ignoring _ me?

"Edward." I called again and he simply began to hum an unfamiliar tune to himself. Blocking me out, of course.

I sighed, exasperated and stalked towards him with my awkward legs. The body was still somewhat ungainly, but it also was very light. "Edward, please listen to me." I was going for the 'honey not vinegar' approach. The soft melody that escaped his marble lips continued on and what I did next was not exactly planned. I jabbed a clenched fist at him and huffed, but instead of it affecting _him_ I fell into him. "What are you doing in my body!?" Edward's voice bellowed and I moved my arm making it so that his arm moved also.

Possession?

"No, get out this instant!" He growled and I simply moved his body towards the window as he fought for control. "Do you believe me now?" I asked, feeling somewhat accomplished.

"Edward?" Someone's saccharine voice called out to him from the door. "Is there someone in there?" A woman with caramel colored hair asked walking in. She eyed the room suspiciously. I leapt out of him and he sighed, shaking his head. "No, Mom. I was just debating on whether or not to write a new composition or not." He seemed to say 'no' quite a bit. What I was really interested in was his excuse. Edward played an instrument?

"Oh, well…Alright." His mother said obviously still skeptic.

"Who was in your room? That sounded…" Emmett began, his face contorting in disgust.

"Wrong." An inhumanely stunning blond passed by saying a word that made my head tilt to the side. What was so 'wrong' about possessing someone? Er…Wrong question. What did she _mean_ by wrong?

"Shut up." Edward hissed and Emmett laughed a hearty laugh. "We'll be keeping an eye on you, Edward." He snickered and I was left beside a fuming Edward with a bemused expression plastered to my face. "_Wrong_? Why did what you say sound wrong?" I questioned, and he exhaled throwing his hands over his head.

"Now I have to explain sexual education to a child!" Edward fell on the couch and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shook my head, a memory coming back to me. There was a young girl with the same colored hair who was standing in front of an older woman. She explained some…Things, things that made the little girl's face twist, revolted.

"You remembered something." Edward stated, inspecting me with calculating eyes. "Although, maybe I don't want to know what that memory is."

"Are you implying that I…?"

He chuckled darkly. "Depending on what you remembered."

"I was in front of a dark haired woman…She was explaining it to a little girl. I _think_ that was me." I explained, and Edward pursed his lips.

"Does this mean you are going to help me?"

"Do I _have _any other choice?"

I smiled in relief. "No." He seemed to smile ever so slightly before setting his face into a stern frown. "Just how often will you be around me?" He asked, and I just shrugged.

"As much as possible." I responded, my body could not seem to stray away from him. Not only that…But I didn't want to be alone.

"This is going to be complicated."

**The next day**

I had Edward explain to me the…'Complications.' Apparently, I was not the only one in the Cullen's home without a single heart beat. They _all _were dead. I did not feel as out of place now, knowing that I lived with a house full of vampires. I still felt extremely depressed from the realization that I could very well be dead. Never to feel…To touch, to do anything but talk to Edward Cullen who would eventually discard me.

I knew eventually he would stop bothering and ignore me until I disappeared. I wasn't very interesting. Apart from the possibility of me being…. No, I could hope.

"We need a temporary name for you." Edward's lovely, enticing voice pulled me from my train of thought as I looked up at him. We were in his car, he said he had to go to school today. It was easy to see that he was not ecstatic for my being there with him every single second of the day.

"A name?" I checked, not sure about this idea for a moment. I did not like the idea of using a new name when I had a real name somewhere…But until then I supposed that I would prefer anything to 'you.' Honestly, it made me feel even less human when I was called that. Which was what was the case with Edward and me until this point in time.

"Yes, I would think that instead of my usual reference you would appreciate something a little less…Primitive." His hands were stationed on the wheel of the Volvo while his golden eyes stared at me for a moment.

"Well…Alright." I agreed. "So, what's my new name?" I inquired, leaning forward involuntarily. I was curious to what my name was. What if he got it right? Would my mind know if he spoke it?

"Hm…" Edward mused, his eyes returning to the serpentine road ahead. The twists and turns at the speed he was going made me _very _nervous. I tempted to tell him to slow the car down by another hundred miles, but he cut me off.

"Juliet?" He thought about that name for a moment, and nodded to himself. I found myself remembering this name automatically.

"Romeo and Juliet…" I murmured, the entire play running through my mind at the speed of light. I liked the name Juliet, I loved it. But it was meant for a beautiful Capulet, not a plain, hideous spirit. I cringed at the thought of 'ghost' and sighed in defeat. "Okay."

"I expected you would like that…" I thought I heard him mumble, and I tried to think of a way for myself to adjust to being called 'Juliet'.

The silver car automatically stopped in place and Edward was at my door unnecessarily. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Juliet." A crooked smile lit his face and I rose from the car to see one of the most intimidating places I could have imagined. "Oh no…" I squeaked.

**Note: I got six reviews for the first chapter and seven for the preview! Thank you so much, everyone. Let's try topping six reviews. : Have a great day. **

**Yes, I know the name Juliet is kind of Cliché' but it seemed appropriate to me for a second. XD**


	4. School and Ghost Busters

Note from the author: All I can say right now is WOW

_Note from the author:_**All I can say right now is WOW. You guys are insane…I opened my e-mail to twenty seven e-mails informing me of favorites, alerts, and reviews. When I sifted through those and typed up the second chapter, I found a whopping 31 e-mails regarding the exact same stuff. Keep reviewing and really, I am loving the support. This story has already gotten the same amount of reviews as my other story which has 14 chapters. Once again I say INSANE!! **

**There were some questions that I wanted to answer before I continued the story. **

_Wingedspirit: _Jasper cannot feel Bella there because she is not there physically. Jasper affects the body, and that is Bella's spirit/soul. She is NOT physically there for Jasper to 'feel'.

_Yoyoente: _Aha! I loved that Manga, and no I totally spaced out on Full Moon O' Sagashite until you brought it to my attention. No, there are quite a few things that are different then that story one of which being that Bella is not Takuto (Although Takuto is sexy) ha ha. You will have to read to see what happens.

_Wingedspirit: _ The opening of the door has significance in this chapter and personally I can't imagine Edward being so rude as to not open the door for her because he is Edward. Ha ha.

**To those who like the name Juliet, thank you. I thought it fit her well also. ** And try topping 9. The quicker we get the reviews out the quicker the chapters will be written and posted

.

--

Isabella Swan 

"No need to thank me, Juliet." A crooked smile lit his face and I rose from the car to see one of the most intimidating places I could have imagined. "Oh no…" I squeaked.

There were people. We were outside and there were young men and women entering a building with rectangular objects that my mind recognized as books. I was terrified of just the mass number of all of them…There had to be at least a hundred or more students surrounding us. "Juliet?" Edward's voice called to me and I stared up at him horrorstruck.

"Yes?" I said, sliding out of the vehicle.

"Are you scared?" He asked, and I could have sworn at that very moment there was a certain smugness about him. "Don't worry, I will protect you." With that he smirked a too enticing smirk that stunned me for a moment.

"I.Am.Not.Scared." I sounded out all the syllables so that I was clear. He didn't believe me.

"Of course."

"Edward?" A low voice called out to him and I noticed the same brawny boy behind him, roughly seven feet away from us. "Are you okay?" Automatically I felt abashed, his own Brother was questioning his sanity because I was bothering him.

"Yes, I was just getting my duffle bag for gym. I left it in the back seat rather than the trunk today." My eyes skimmed the car to see no baggage of any sort. Alright, so either he was the most convincing liar I have ever seen or he truly believed that there was a duffle bag in the back. Slipping out of the car, I sighed waving my hand in front of Emmett.

"Um, okay. Just don't be late for class." He tried to taunt Edward, but for some reason I could tell there was still something on his mind. Emmett lithely strode away from us to wrap a corpse white hand around the shockingly attractive blond's hand before snapping his head in our direction. There was something in his eyes…I couldn't quite grasp it, but Yogi-Emmett was up to something.

Note to self; learn to remember the name Juliet and Emmett. If I ever called him '_Yogi bear' _in front of Edward I knew that I would hear about it for days. I noticed since yesterday that he relished in seeing my countless flaws. "Naïve" seemed like the word he used a lot for me.

"Sorry." I apologized, training my eyes on the ground in front of me. "Your family is going to think you are crazy talking to no one."

"They already think I am." Edward corrected rolling his golden eyes as his elegant fingers twisted the numbers on the locker. In an invisibly fast movement, he managed to snag all of his items and close the locker. I stared at his form that was suddenly five feet away, going farther and farther with each step. What happened? One second he was being somewhat decent and now he went back to acting as if I did not exist.

I existed. I was not dead. I was heard, I was seen. **I existed**.

But only to Edward Cullen. To the rest of the world I was just a transparent window for them to glance at and then pass by me merrily.

I felt myself inhaling and exhaling deeply, as if I were hyperventilating. He left me alone with no one knowing of my presence. I didn't know these people, I couldn't speak to them or touch them without feeling absolutely nothing. The vessel I was in currently was not fit for this world, for any world. I needed a solid body, one that other people could touch, one with a pulse and warmth. I would settle for any feeling, but it drove me insane after remembering Romeo and Juliet.

They could touch each other and _feel_ it. I was not as bothered by the fact that I could not feel until I remembered how it appeared. I wanted to feel the cool, pounding rain on my face, the brilliant rays of sun that hit my skin, the pain of a needle being injected into my arm for a shot, even more I wanted to be able to touch someone and know what it felt like. I could _almost_ imagine the other feelings, but embracing a family member or drying the tears from a child's face was too hard for my little mind to wrap itself around. I had no idea what any of these felt like…Warmth, cold, pain…All touch was lost to me. I craved it now more than ever as I stood alone in the bare hallway.

I ambled through the hallways, getting a grip on myself when I noticed Edward sitting in a seat in a classroom teeming with humans. I stopped myself from sighing in reprieve before stalking towards Edward. There was a rotund man with a half shave goatee at the front of the room marking up a board that was white with random red and black scribbles on it. My mind slowly took in these scribbles as equations and I was able to solve them after a few minutes of toying with them mentally.

Edward seemed engrossed in whatever he was doing, so I just sat in a vacant seat behind him. I was _trying_ to keep my rebellious eyes away from him, but I always snuck a glance at him every so often.

As beautiful and intelligent as he was, Edward had to be the biggest jerk I had ever met. That I could remember at least…

When the teacher waddled towards my desk, I slid lower, accidentally applying to much force and sunk through the chair completely. Darn it.

The entire day went like this, even Lunch with the Cullens was monotonous. Well, apart from Emmett who occasionally busted out into a round of warm laughs. His topaz eyes would stray to Edward ever so often trying to understand what was his problem. Well, I was not the only one who didn't understand the convoluted workings of his mind. I could have sworn though, just like before, that Emmett was scheming something.

Edward had not spoken a word to me since the early morning and I was preparing myself to confront him about it when we were in the Volvo. What if he didn't even let me in his car? What could I have done to provoke such a response out of him? I wished I could read _his _mind, but wishing really did not do much.

Eventually when the final bell rang, he strode towards the Volvo with that same impassive expression on his pallor face. I swiftly rushed in front of Edward and folded my arms across my chest. "Okay, Edward. I want to know why you have been ignoring me the entire time. I see that it's okay to do that when others are around, but couldn't you be a bit more considerate about it?" I rambled on and the next thing I knew his hand went straight through me to open the car's door, like the open window that everyone else seemed to think I was.

Slipping the rest of his body through me as if I was not even visible to him, my anger reared it's ugly head. "Edward Cullen, don't you _dare _act as if I am not here." I said, and his reaction was to slam the door right through me. Clenching my fists, I slipped into the vehicle, sitting in the back seat.

After five minutes of silence, I crushed my lips together before speaking. "Edward." I called his name once. He did not flinch. "Damn it Edward, talk to me." I was trying to sound aggressive, but it came out more as pleading.

"Why are you following me?" An irritated yet lovely voice queried.

"Because, Edward." I paused, folding my arms across my chest, glowering darkly at the boy in front of me.

"Oh, yes. A wonderful defense, and clever too I might add." He retorted and rolled his eye, his firm grip on the car's wheel tightening as the tendons in his skeletal hands extended outwards.

I scowled at Edward's smart comment and furrowed my brow remaining silent. There was yet another long period of time where we both just sat and glared at inanimate objects. Well, at least _I _was. I refused to look at Edward when he was being so persistent to my being there. I had good reason, if I did not I was positive I would never be in his Volvo. "Honestly, why have you been following me? There have to be others that can see you." Edward inquired again, seeming somewhat more composed now after several minutes of silence.

"I don't know..." I lied, trying to deny the truth. He was not going to allow that. "That makes two of us." He mumbled, staring at me intently.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I hissed, not that it would matter if I was really what Edward believed me to be. I could not be though, and if I was why would I be bound to him of all people? I couldn't seem to grasp the answer; it was like searching for a pin in a dark room.

"Calm down. I have never once been in a car crash or anything of the sort. Not that it would do any harm to either of us." Edward said, and I felt myself slowly sink into a depression. Cutting off the gas and heaving his key out of the ignition in one lithe movement, he sighed and turned around in his seat to face me. "Have I upset you?" He asked, his voice almost appalled as he inspected my facial expression. I couldn't cry, but I definitely felt as if I would if I could. That was what it was called, right? When someone was upset…They cried? Something told me so, an instinct maybe.

"I'm fine." I replied, my voice saying otherwise. Was I really that horrible of a liar?

"I don't believe you." Edward's hand extended outwards to me and I backed away, frightened of what would happen if he tried.

"We will find out who you are, and why you are here. I am sorry I offended you and that I ignored you in school today. It wasn't right, but with not only my brother's and sister's eyeing me, I couldn't risk being sent off to the mental institution. What I said was thoughtless, and I should have warned you beforehand before completely ignoring you." He apologized, permitting his hand to fall back onto the wheel of the Volvo.

"No, it's alright. But…" I trailed off, recollecting my thoughts to see if I could put them in sentence format. I didn't want to seem like a complete idiot…I knew what _that_ felt like after spending two days straight with Edward Cullen. That was his name…. Where was mine? My _real _name. I was sick of being like this. I didn't want Edward to ignore me and I did not want to remain in this form forever.

"But…?" He prompted, noticing my absence mentally. "Sorry to have interrupted your train of thought, but I am curious too what you were about to say."

I inhaled, and looked down at my lap sheepishly. "Are you sure we will be able to? What if I am like this forever?"

"Well, then I suppose we will be spending a lot of time together." Edward teased, I smiled and giggled lightly in response.

"Seriously, Edward." I said, slowly raising my head to stare up at his shiftless form.

"We will find out who you are. I promise, and if I have anything to say about it there will definitely be a way to find out where your body is, or at least what happened to it." Edward's eyes burned into mine and I could not help but feel dazed by his charm.

"Thank you, Edward." I spoke, mindlessly extending my hand out to touch his, but where I should have felt a hard surface, there was almost no feeling as my hand disappeared beneath his. "Can you feel that?" I checked, my eyes looking more hopeful than they should have ever.

"Barely." He answered truthfully and I could tell that by the pull of his face he was either guilty or saddened by my situation.

I should never have hoped. It was nonsensical and idiotic of me to have, but I wanted to confirm Edward's suspicion. So here I sat in a car with the most inhumanly gorgeous boy ever, who was a vampire. And here I sat in his car, nothing more than a ghost.

I yearned to feel something, though. Of all the senses for a spirit to be ripped of….I could have handled being blind, deaf, even mute.

"The main reason to why I have not spoken to you is because of Emmett." Edward finall confessed snatching his hand away.

"Emmett?"

"He has a surprise for us when we enter the house…" He explained, being cryptic. I didn't like surprises.

"_Us?"_

"Well, more so for you, but it will be interesting to watch I suppose."

Once we reached the Cullen's house, my mouth dropped to the lowest point and my eyes widened to the point they looked like golf balls.

In the front of the Cullen's mansion, stood Emmett handing a roll of money to three men in tawny suits with vacuums securely fastened to their backs.

"We'll catch it, don't worry." One of the tall, lankier men reassured Emmett slipping the money into his pocket.

"Hey Edward! Come over here!" Yog-Emmett bellowed and Edward released an aggravated sigh. I slid through the door, still stunned at who his Brother hired.

"You can't be serious.." I said in blatant skeptism, walking behind Edward who met Edward at the door.

"I hired professionals to take care of you problem. I think it goes farther than something psychological. If this doesn't work, I have other people lined up. But I know now that this is sure fire my brother." He said, ruffling Edward's bronze hair.

"Emmett this is completely unnecessary and ridiculous." Edward disputed as the men in suits waved the vacuum cleaner around.

"We need a mop! Go! Go! Go!" One of them shouted and both Emmett and I looked over to see the three men cleaning up a puddle of coffee.

"They are only human…I guess." The muscular Emmett said, entering the house. "It'll work, Edward. Just have some faith, because if there really is a ghost we'll catch it." He sounded extraordinarily confident, considering the fact that the men before us were more like cleaning maids than Ghost Busters.

After two hours of watching the three men search the house a loud cheer was heard in the kitchen. "Woo-hoo! We found it!" Oh God. A deafening racket was heard in the kitchen as well as the sound of a vacuum's roar.

We all waited.

"We caught it man, we caught it!" The thicker man who's rolls of fat were all but too noticeable through the tight suit howled with pride, raising an empty bag for Emmett's inspection. "Er..Thanks."

The three men paraded out of the house with hoots and hollers of joy that were muffled by the abrupt closing of the door thanks to Edward. He glowered dangerously at Emmett who ran a hand through his obsidian curls. "Come on, Edward. At least I tried _something._ And, anyways, I have better back up plans."

"And those are?" Edward's venomous voice sounded a bit exasperated as he spoke. I stood by his side silently, still trying to take in all that happened.

"I was going to go get some Chinese women down near the laundry mat. I know it sounds extremely stupid, but they know how too get rid of those spirits with sutras."

"They light useless pieces of paper on fire and toss them around."

"I told you it sounded stupid, but it's worth a try. And if that doesn't work…"

"Emmett!" Edward hissed and I cringed in response to his cold, deadly tone.

"Okay, okay. No need to have a cow, Edward." Emmett folded his thick arms across his torso. Suddenly, a devious grin lit up his flawless face. "I have a really good idea."

"EMMETT!" Someone's shrill, young voice beckoned and I could have sworn the curls on Emmett's head straightened. The absurdly gorgeous blond stalked from her room the top of the stairs with unmistakable fury imbedded in her dark eyes.

"Coming Rose…" He assured her, looking as if he was walking towards his death.

I honestly could not help but feel bad for him, although I hadn't the slightest inkling of why Rosalie was upset with him. Hopefully I would see him tomorrow.

**Note: Sorry, this chapter could have been a lot better, but I had a lot of distractions such as random phone calls from my Mom's friend who was not so sober telling me to clean my room. Oo Anyways, yes…Not my best written chapter, yet I admit it was interesting to see Emmett hire fake Ghost Busters. Look forward to seeing more of Emmett's antics in the future chapters. Review please **


	5. Selfish Goodbye

Note from the Author: Sorry everyone, I know I usually get chapter out every day, but something happened this week that distr

**Note from the Author: Sorry everyone, I know I usually get at least a chapter out every day, but something happened this week that distracted me and I couldn't find my muse for this due to that. **

**This chapter was originally going to be lighthearted and "funny," but I need to get something out of my system. I am in no way shape or form trying to "show off" but this chapter is really a part of my personal life so if you do not want to read this it will be perfectly fine. This is a selfish chapter; it is for me so I can properly move on without feeling guilt and other emotions strapped to my back. **

_Chapter 4 is dedicated to Auntie Marie Sol.' I hope you find your way back home. _

_Rest in Peace._

_The Scientist_

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I've set you apart

Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles  
Comet tails  
Heads on the science apart

**Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
**  
_Oh take me back to the start  
_  
I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart

Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

Come tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
All in a rush to the start

Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Comin' back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start...

Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ah ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Isabella Swan POV

"Juliet, come on." Edward spoke to me, and I continued to walk beside him with a skeptical expression plastered to my face. To be honest, I had absolutely no idea where he was taking me.

"Edward…" I began, my tone foreshadowing what I was going to ask. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Throwing me an inhumanely beautiful crooked smile, I felt uplifted and awkward at what the smile did to me. It was almost as if I was _dazed_ by his beauty. I had been in a room with enough humans to know that Edward was special beyond him being immortal. The moment I met him I knew there was something about him I felt attracted to. Friends could feel an attraction to another friend….I hoped. It was embarrassing to admit that I may have felt more when with him…It was silly and irrational.

"I don't like surprises." I muttered, puckering my lips after a few moments. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"Humor me, Juliet." He twisted his head to glower at me with his impossible intense topaz eyes. The way he called my 'name' and looked at me made me…_Happy._

"Fine." I exhaled dramatically, not really holding an actual breath. It felt natural for me to do that…But also at the same time for my body it felt unnecessary.

"Thank you." Edward said and continued to stride down the dull gray side walk. I noticed as we passed civilians that majority of the girls surrounding us were eyeing him. A group of giggling beach blond girls even started pointing at him with wide, stunned eyes. I couldn't blame them to be honest. Edward was beautiful…Although that was no way for a "friend" to think of another friend.

One of the girls broke away from the group with a blue bubble hiding her full, glossed lips while twirling a strand of strawberry blond hair. She squinted her ice blue eyes in a way that made me automatically protective. My mind automatically told me that she was trying to be 'seductive' when looking at him like that. Wiggling her hips from side to side in the shortest of crimson dresses, the female approached Edward and I-more so Edward- and blocked us from passing.

Popping the sky blue bubble with her lips, she licked the remainder of the popped gum with her lips in a very slow, awkward way. "Hi, I'm Candy." Oh, no. Candy? Out of all the names in the world I could not help but feel extraordinarily satisfied with the one Edward had given me. Candy being one of those names that sounded like a prostitute in Albany would have.

"I was wondering if you would like my number, because I **definitely **want your number babe." Candy placed a sun bathed hand on his chest giving him a hint of what she wanted and I straightened myself in response. I would have intervened…I _WANTED_ to, but I highly doubted that she would see me. If he openly accepted her flirtation and had an attraction I couldn't do anything…Edward deserved to happiness after all. No matter _how_ much I wanted to say to him that she wasn't right.

Then again, from my perspective no one would be good enough for him.

My eyes trailed to Edward, who's golden eyes narrowed. "I am sorry miss, but I am not interested." He declined in a very gentleman, old fashioned manner that betrayed he was from an earlier century. Sliding her hand off of his chest he gave an apologetic expression that I questioned. "It was a pleasure to meet you." He finished, flashing a brilliant smile before stepping past the shell shocked beauty.

"You can't reject me!" She screeched, waddling a few steps towards him in her six inch heels. "**No one** rejects me so why don't you come back here and be a good little boy.

Whoever she doesn't have what I have. You want a **real** woman." Candy scowled, her drawn-eye brows furrowing in. A smirk suddenly skidded across her coffee colored face as Edward revolved.

"Oh really?" He queried in a tone that was much too calm. I had been with him long enough to know something was brewing behind the composure. "I am terribly sorry, but I think you were just rejected. I would suggest you try someone worth your time I suppose…Have a good night." Edward shrugged and I could feel the tint of venom in his words.

With an aggravated hiss, the female stomped her foot, stalking off.

"Edward-"

"Are you ready?" He cut me off casually, waiting for me to catch up.

"But…"

"Juliet, we don't want to be late."

I sighed, shaking my head for a moment. "Why?"

"We can talk later." Edward dodged my query, not understand what I was actually asking. Running a hand through his bronze hair, he looked ahead. "We are practically there, just be patient."

I trudged on, until we halted. A vividly lit rectangular shaped building stood in front of us with a booth in the front. A queue of people were bustling and chattering like mice in the line as they anxiously awaited to move further up. I raised my eyebrow for a moment and then a faint smile touched my lips. "You're taking me to see a movie?" The excitement in my voice was impossible to mask.

"That's the idea." Edward's crooked smile curved his flawless pale lips making my smile only brighten while we made our way to the line that was rapidly disappearing.

Once we both secured a seat, I abruptly was quizzical on what exactly we were going to watch. "What are we watching?"

"Just wait and see." Edward reassured me, rolling his eyes. "Silly, impatient girl." Was what I thought he muttered under his breath, but I did not call him out on that. The lights dimmed and the screen came to life with movement and brilliant colors.

A romantic comedy, of course. I was rather astonished at his choice of movie, but I did not complain. One of the reasons being that I could barely keep my eyes on the screen, let alone away from the Greek God that was beside me. Eventually the movie caught my attention, mainly with the much needed aid of his piercing eyes that strayed to me on occasion. I had to _force_ myself at first to not stare blankly at his perfection.

Once I was engrossed in the film, an emotion began to tug at the back of my head. It was alien, and very light. Before I had a chance to identify it, I noticed someone obscure my view. Strawberry blond hair and a scarlet dress were the first identifications of the person who sat on me. Not again…I was not pleased at all, obviously.

"You can't just walk away from me like that." A reedy, shrill voice spoke and I noticed that she was positioned so that her tan hand was able to cup Edward's cheek.

_Get off of him. _The more menacing side of me growled.

_Make her get off of him._ I attempted to ignore the ridiculous voice as it barked at me to take action. Edward was glowering at the female and I started to panic for some peculiar reason. Jealousy. No, don't do it. Juliet, don-

"You are so cold, babe maybe I should warm you up a bit." The second Candy leaned towards Edward with puckered glossed lips I stood up wanting to just run out of the theatre, but instead making her move along with me. "What?" She questioned in disbelief as I stormed out of the theatre. "Don't touch him." I hissed and to no one. Eventually, when I was outside of the theatre, I fell out of the body, accidentally knocking myself out of her when we reached the steps. "Agh!" She cried, falling flat on her backside with a bewildered expression plastered to her striking face.

Whining uselessly, Candy hobbled down the side-walk with a few grunts and hair tosses.

The second I rose from the ground, my face was horrorstruck. That wasn't right…I was not going to do anything. I just wanted to leave so I did not have to witness the intimacy. Even if it was one-sided, I just-I couldn't take it.

She could do something I only wished I could do.

Once Edward was outside, I let my eyes train themselves on him. "E-Edward. I'm sorry." I apologized.

He passed by me with a restrained, frustrated expression.

**--**_Day Afterwards_**--**

The night before was rough, Edward talked to me once we were in his Volvo. I waited for the berating of my life; and found that he was just lecturing me more on secrecy and how I should have been more careful. It was a lecture, but nothing more. Because the rest of the time there was silence on both ends. Before we exited the car I attempted to explain to him my reasoning, but found myself at a road block. I couldn't tell him that I was jealous. When he noticed that I was hiding something, we disputed on that until I had enough sense to walk away from the conflict. Instead, he too disappeared.

That was yesterday night.

"Edward?" I called, sliding through the wall as if it were non-existent. "Edward?" I had been feeling awkward these days. Not as 'alive' as I used to be. Each day, I swore that I felt a little more empty. It was completely illogical, what was I missing? Apart from my memories, touch, and friends…I had been stripped of practically everything. If Edward was even remotely correct, I was even stripped of my own body. The only time I ever felt as if I existed was when I was around Edward. Otherwise, I was just a wandering soul. Practically non-existent.

I cringed at the thought, mashing my lips together. I had no idea where he was, last I had seen he was in his room. Obviously not. I gazed out the window, trying to tone down the panic that wrenched me. It was pure emotion, nothing else. But that was all I was these days; emotion.

I was a soul without a body. I was alone, upset, angry, confused…I never felt anything else when I was alone.

_Don't leave me. _I heard a those few words trigger something in my mind and I automatically raced through the door. He was not outside, of course. Rain drops pounded down on the Cullen's home creating a clanking noise as it hit the metal that laid at the bottom like a thick, metallic snake. Sprinting, my legs never seemed to give way as I continued to run passed the endless amount of trees and dirt encrusted road. I felt him. He was somewhere, he had to be. I practically did not exist without Edward beside me. After an immeasurable amount of time, I found myself in the middle of an area. Encircled by trees and concealed by a cloud-like gas. Water vapors clumped together and danced around me, blurring my vision. "Edward." I whispered, hopelessly.

I could not describe the feeling. It was not anger, or sadness…It was bitter. I had never known this kind of emotion until that day in school, yet this was so much worse. I _knew_ I was alone. Wherever _he_ was I knew he would not come to find me, to him losing my way in search of him would be a miracle. Edward had no emotional ties to me. All he believed me to be was a curse unleashed on him. I had never known these were true, but now more than ever they felt so real. I was a nuisance. A non-existent mirage. I could understand why he would not want me. It still hurt all the same though…I felt…Lonely. I was consumed with loneliness.

Sinking to the ground, the lifeless vessel that carried my essence curled up in the middle of the faded black road. Even as I laid there, just listening and watching, I felt nothing.

If I fell today, if I _did_ disappear it would not matter to anyone. I had no family, no memories, nothing. The realization and emotions spread through my being slowly, like a malicious cancer. I was being infected, and I only knew it was there emotionally.

I could just lay there. Remain lost in this confusing world and pray that I fade away. If I was fortuitous maybe I would wash away with the next rain, me along with the pain that his name brought me.

Edward. Edward. _Edward. Edward. Edward._

My fiber in my being beckoned his name, every thought in my head involved him. It wasn't right…To want something so badly that I could never have. I was selfish.

I never deserved his attention, I never deserved _him. _

Losing myself in the loneliness, I whimpered feeling something jerk my stomach. It was a physical feeling, not anything I felt before. A real feeling. Yet another physical happening occurred, but this one was distinctly more raw. It tore at where my heart should have been and I grasped the left side of my chest to only have my hand fall through it from too much force.

What was going on? Why was I in so much physical pain? How did this happen?

My mind began to sift through all of the possibilities before I felt an electricity course through me.

"Hello?"

**--**

**Once again I say this is a selfish chapter…One reason being because you will not know what happened to Bella or "Juliet" till much later. Meaning it is not in recent chapters. The other reasons being because it is somewhat…Poorly written and I just forgot my other reason.**

**Honestly I was going to add my Aunt in here, and make that my tribute to her, but then I decided it would not be right for me to try and depict her because she was much too great of a woman for me to even attempt to write down on paper. I didn't want to mess her up, especially when I only knew so much about her through phone calls. **

**I did not proofread this and honestly I just want to get this chapter out there, I have not been feeling well emotionally and mentally so I am sorry.**

**Reviews are REAAAAALLLYYYY appreciated. **


	6. Important Note

Not a Chapter

**Not a Chapter. Sorry guys. :( **

Okay, so basically I have been having quite a few comments about Jasper and Bella. There is nothing wrong with that and I see where some of you are coming from, but I came into writing this story with the thought that Jasper Hale could only affect the physical body. In the book I remember Alice saying that Jasper and herself can affect Bella because they were physically doing it. That right there led me to believe that Jasper could not "feel" Bella.

Although as I continued to write I noticed that Bella is pretty much nothing more than a big mass of emotion and that she although she is not there physically she still has all of her emotions in tact. They are alien to her and it is difficult for her not to feel them to the extent we feel them as humans. It's like pent up emotion that does not reach to the fullest extent. She can not feel ANYTHING physically because that "body" or vessel that is holding her essence is just that. A vessel.

I am still battling it out inside my head because Jasper in the book has said she/he "feels" or is radiating some sort of emotion because physically there are signs that tell whether a person is sad/angry/happy ect. When I think of physical I think of the human body and obviously this story goes BEYOND the human body to the point where I can see it becoming slightly controversial with people who do in fact know about "Ghosts" and other spiritual beings.

I am not an expert on that and to be honest I never will be, if you are then that is pretty cool, but I am not going to over analyze things to the core because this story is one that is not for anyone or anything in particular. I could definitely go research on the internet for everything on Ghosts, but really guys…I am not going to do that when originally I just wanted to make a humorous, emotional story.

From Jasper Hale to Ghosts…They are not my specialty. Ask me about Edward then yeah I can give you the break-down on him because I have "experience" with Edward.

But honestly, I am going to confuse myself with all of this. Emotions are something that…Really I do not know where they come from except I do think they are the most powerful when released physically because that is the greatest degree of some emotion taken. For me I think it would be really frustrating not being able to feel my emotions come out physically and really Bella is just so confused with what she has right now. Can anyone really imagine not being able to feel emotions physically? Personally, if I was sad and could not feel my heart wrenching it would be…Yeah bad. XD

I am not yet in High School I have not learned a great great deal on the human anatomy and really in story telling and all this other stuff I don't think you should expect me to.

So when I get things ranging from Jasper's powers to human/soul stuff I don't know what to tell you. This is not meant as an offense or anything, but yeah I just wanted to put that out there because I am not an expert on any of that.

It is now three AM and I have a friend sleeping over…Uh…Lol. Sorry if I come off as rude in this, but I am really starting to feel myself getting lost in some of these comments because in the world of spirits and other-worldly beings people have different opinions and yes…I know after this people will start debating me on this entire little explanation I wrote out.

I don't mind about seeing it…I just am worried about seeing in the future "YOU SHOULD NOT BE WRITING ABOUT GHOSTS WHEN YOU ARE SO LAME" or "Don't write about something you don't know." Ect…I do this for fun and that is so freakin' cool how some of you know this stuff because all I know is that in general is what NOT to do in a spirit's presence aka…Don't run around with a vacuum trying to be a real ghost hunter XD.

You all caught me though, I am pretty much just a story-teller and that is it. Nothing more and nothing less. Hopefully that will be enough to keep reviews and readers because I don't want to have to spend an entire week learning about spirits for something that I use as a release.

I decided about two chapters ago… School and Ghostbusters that Jasper would in fact be able to sense her. Yup…I spoiled one of the surprises, but you know –shrug- it happens lol.

A little about me that I am adding in for the Hell of it;

**My real name is: **_None ya'_

**My age: **_Just turned 15_

**My personality: **_Quirky and extremely…Funky.__I have no words for myself…Except for pathetic to be frank. _

**Favorite Television Show:**_ So You Think You Can Dance!__I have an obsession with Mia Michael's choreography as well as some of Tabitha and Napoleons…If you have not seen Mark and Chelsea's hip hop I demand you see it because usually I do not like hip-hop and that routine just 'wowed' me. Their dance inspired me to start back up on writing my chapters…Yay? _

That has absolutely no relevance to anything…But those are some random facts I am slipping in. I am not going to try and re-read my Author's note again because just looking at how befuddled I am makes me even more….Mystified.

In short…Jasper and his powers puzzle me in this particular story. Also, expect the next chapter of Ghost of You in three to four days. "Cut me open" will be the title and you can make what you want of that! :)

_Long rant/explanation provided by Huggies & a fatigued Mystified Ice._


	7. Cut Me Open

Cut Me Open

**By the way, I have three other 'things' to mention before going back to the chapter.**

**I updated my profile with music for Ghost of You. There is some kick ass music on there…Well in my opinion. **

**I am going to ask people to PM me with a song or two that they think fits this story. You would be surprised how much music affects this story. **

**And most importantly, I will start holding my chapters hostage. Meaning I will write them, but not post them. UNLESS you go past the previous number of reviews. **

**Yes you can hate me, ha ha. I love reviews and I noticed how they were slowly decreasing. Criticism as well as encouragement is welcome, as long as it is not in-your-face mean. The comment about me eating a Thesaurus made me bust out laughing, one reason being because I am obsessed with vocabulary.**

**It makes me giddy when I find a new awesome word. ;) lol  
**

_Sorry back to your chapter – Mystified Ice_

_Cut Me Open_

Where am I? I had asked myself this before, but I was even more mystified now that I knew where I had originated from. All I could see was a brilliant light blinding me and erasing all that should have been there for my eyes to see. Suddenly I was brought back to remembering the fall of the vessel that contained me, a pain that I never would have imagined possible. It was fresh, raw, and lovely as well as horrifying at the same time. I wanted this, I wanted to be able to feel. The pain of a needle…Was this how it felt? I only thought a prick of a thorn or something like that would only hurt so much. If this magnitude of agony and pain was meant for a needle, I was not sure if I wanted to know what would happen if something more severe came in contact with my skin.

But there was no needle to prick me.

No fire to burn my body.

I was accompanied only by two pains. One being the physical, the new, unusual sensation that plagued my body and made me tempted to beg to end it. The other was emotional, and it was surreal and only seemed to season the physical pain with wrenches and squeezes of my heart-or where it should have been. Even in my situation, I could only writhe in agony and think about Edward.

Beautiful, enraging, glorious, perfect, interesting, inquisitive Edward. Why? Why? Can't I take this? Why was I suffering so much? He had given me so much to take in….So much to think about. I should not be so hurt to have been able to be graced by his sincerity even if only for a little over a week. I should have been grateful and moved on, not be so shocked by his anger. I knew he would not want me, I thought I had come to an understanding that someone like him would only be with _something_ like me for a brief period of time. I was clearly betraying myself. I yearned for the feeling of knowing he was watching me. The only time I was safe was when I was near him. Those feelings weren't mutual.

I cringed against the ground as my eyes searched frantically for some way out of the light. My hand shakily raised itself to my head, grasping my scalp desperately. Of course it went directly through my head, but I was much too far gone into the physical pain to know.

"Hello?" Someone's smooth voice called out, and I could only infer they were speaking to me. I wanted to speak, but my mouth only widened enough to release a scream.

It ended there.

My anguish and physical strain slowly faded away, leaving a thudding noise to pulsate in my ears until it too slipped away.

The blinding light vanished in a flash to only see a towering-because he was extremely tall-blond haired boy merely five feet from where I laid. Jasmine? No, Jasper. Edward's brother, but how could he be talking to me? He had no way of seeing me, except the way his golden eyes penetrated through my soul made it seem as if he could. "Can you see me?" I twisted my head up and moved my body so that I was situated on my knees.

There was an air about him, as if Jasper had understood what I had just suffered. The expression on his face was both relieved and strained. I could tell he was composing himself as we spoke, but then again what did I know?

"You are frightened and confused. You went through a lot." He stated, and I lowered my head. "Edward has been really worried about you, you know." Jasper added, and I stared at him quizzically. "Why would he be worried about me?" I muttered to myself and, after a second I rose from the ground. "I will just stay here." I said boldly. I refused to be an inconvenience to Edward.

I couldn't hinder his life just because mine was long gone.

"At least talk to him." Jasper's arms remained fastened at his sides as he spoke to me and I shook my head in response.

"Sorry, Jasper. I-I can't." I replied, starting to drift off in the opposite direction.

"Edward really does miss you. We all have seen the changes in him these past few days, at first I thought the other range of emotions was coming from him because he can be so theatrical." I could agree with that. " But it was a different air, nothing even remotely close to his. After Emmett's 'attempt' to get rid of you, I shrugged it off as best as I could manage. I was not going to be a victim of Emmett next."

I would have smiled, but I was really not in the mood to. Actually I was far from it, _really _far.

"I can't see you, but I can feel you. I was going insane with all of the emotions that came off of you, I stayed away from Edward as much as possible because of the raw emotions that always came alongside him. It was like a mass of emotion was just sitting there, its very…Intense." Well…At least we got one thing out of the way. Only Edward Cullen could see me.

But Jasper could _feel_ me. In the sense that he knew how I felt, was that supposed to be reassuring? Although, it was not so great to realize I had been making someone else's existence more difficult. A wave of calm suddenly came through me, my eyes widened for a moment before remembering Jasper's 'ability'.

"It is your decision whether you are going to come back or not." A man of few words came to mind as I stared back at him.

I _wanted_ to go back to Edward. But I couldn't bare to be around to ruin his and his family's life the way I knew I would.

"Stop it." He suddenly mouthed, and it appeared as if he suppressed a groan before bolting off like a streak of light into the distance. I was not sure what he was talking about, but I was guessing he was unaccustomed to being around pure emotion.

Did that mean I really _didn't _exist? Was I just a ball of feelings? I was not completely sure _what_ I was or how I came to be.

My head felt faint for a moment, another physical feeling. It disappeared almost as quickly as it came. "Where have you been?" A furious, beautiful voice questioned me as my frame abruptly straightened in response. I revolved in my place halfheartedly; of course I knew who it was.

"Edward." I nodded, and bit my lower lip.

"You didn't answer my question." He pressed, and I exhaled unnecessarily, putting on a brave facade.

"I was going to go. Obviously I am not needed." I turned on my heel again and stalked off in a random direction. It didn't matter I just needed to get away.

He extended his hand out to grab my wrist, but just like all things it passed through me. Anger boiled in me as I mashed my lips together.

"You can't stop me, Edward." Move. Move, God damn it, move.

"Do you not want to be with me?" Edward questioned and I shook my head, in reply. If I tried to speak my voice would let me down. "I wanted to apologize, for earlier. It wasn't right of me to treat you that way. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to, Juliet." I wanted to cry now. He was making it exceedingly difficult to leave, not that it wasn't difficult before he came.

Before he could continue, I cut him off. " Edward, it doesn't matter. I am leaving because I am complicating your life. If I wasn't at the theatre what would have happened? Maybe you would have ended up actually liking that girl and feel less strained to keep me from making mistakes. I _am not_ going to be the one to ruin everything you and your family worked for." I stared into his smoldering golden eyes and tried to keep my reasoning in mind.

"You think I _liked_ that girl?" Edward's voice was saturated with disgust, as he gazed back at me in disbelief.

"Yes. Didn't you?" I said sheepishly, still somewhat dazed from his anger.

"Juliet, you are being completely ridiculous. Even if you were not there I would have never even spoken to that girl. I would have never even been there if it was not for you. I get frustrated, not with you, but with myself when events such as that happen. I was never mad at you, how could I be?" I would have caught my breath if I could in that instant, but when there are not any cells in your body that need oxygen and no lungs to channel it, it wasn't exactly something that was possible.

"But I have been ruining your life! Your entire family thinks you are insane!" Except for Jasper….But I had a feeling he really was not partial to my being on this Earth.

"If anything you have been doing the opposite, I haven't felt so alive in decades. I treasure you as a friend. Besides, Jasper knows about you, you know that." I weakly smiled at that, I was losing all of my resolve.

"Why?"

"Because you are one of the most interesting people I have ever met." Lie. I was not even a person, and I definitely was not interesting. "Edward, stop. I don't want to be lied to.I'll come with you…If that's what you really want." No! I was not thinking clearly! I couldn't go back…I wanted to, but in reality I couldn't! What was a spirit supposed to do? I shouldn't even exist! Never the less mean anything to someone like him!

"I want you to stay with me, and I am in no way lying to you." He paused for a moment, raising his head to reveal a wicked grin. "I do want that."

No, don't look at me that way….

I inhaled slowly, and nodded in acceptance. He knew what he was doing…Who was I kidding? I would have followed this man to the ends of the Earth and if that wasn't pathetic then I had no clue what was. I was falling head over heels with a vampire who would never want me the way I wanted him.

One sided romances never worked out.

So I came back to the Cullen mansion, with the physical pain in mind and Edward Cullen in my heart.

**--**

**Yeah, sorry the chapter kind of was not my best, but at least the cat's out of the bag with Jasper. Go my pretties and review! **

**Also, I am running out of ideas for 'fluff' and humorous stuff, so e-mails/personal messages are very much welcome in the world o' Non 'Ya. **

The two songs that inspired this chapter were: Bleeding Love, Honest Mistake, and Love Song Requiem.


	8. Breathe For Me

Note: Guys, I asked you to review and you delivered

**Note: Guys, I asked you to review and you delivered. Thank you! Hopefully you can beat 12, get on reviewin'. **

**And sorry about the hesitation for the chapter, I was looking up music and in all honesty I didn't think most of the reviews would be on the first two days I posted it. I was prepared to just take my time and in a decade or so be like, "Oh! There are all my reviews, better post this story I have saved on Word." Wasn't the case, as I said. Very happy about that actually, I thrive off of reviews and thesauruses. Mmmm…Tasty little morsels. By the way, disgruntled female I love your screen name reminds me of me on a daily basis. **

**One more thing before we jump into the tale of how Michael Jackson met Richard Simmons. This story is meant to be cryptic and confusing, I know, it drives me nuts too. But then again as the Author I know what is going to happen and why I am being so "mysterious" about some of the stuff in here. I had a "grand plan", but when entering Jaspa' into the equation I found myself stuck in between a rock and a tree. One reason to why I was so hesitant to add Jasper my boy in was because he was not supposed to be so big in the scheme of things and now…He kind of is the big 'it' guy besides Edward of course. Which leaves poor Emmett/Yogi Bear alone in his confusion…With the exception of the other Cullens. Anyways, story is being altered slightly and we will see if it gives Bella a happy ending or not because to be honest I have killed characters before so expect the unexpected in this story.**

**Patrick Star: Life! Death! Life! Death! **

Isabella Swan

I sat beside Edward on the couch in comfortable silence. Moments like these where we could be at peace with each other and not have to use words were…Unexplainable. I felt so safe when I was so near to him. I was so close now that I only had to move my arm a fraction of an inch to pass through his elbow. But that was all I could ever do, pass through. At times I felt as if I was not even there, especially when I saw emotions physically exacted. A simple touch from a lover or a full fledged blow to the heart. I would only be able to relive actual pain through memory.

As crazy as it sounded, I wanted to feel it again. I had never felt so alive, so rejuvenated in my entire time in this world. Where crippled anger and sorrow ruled my world. More than pain, more than anything, I wanted to know what it felt like to touch someone else instead of just sliding by as if they were an open window. As if _I _ did not exist. The only real qualities about me were the round of emotions that came from somewhere in the core of my body.

But after knowing what it felt like to have a physical body take the beating of it with me made it much more fulfilling. I was dying, but I had felt so alive.

Whatever had happened, I wanted to understand why and how.

I had a burden to carry, but didn't everyone else? I only ever seemed to think of myself, what _I_ wanted. I wanted to be like Edward. To have a real body where I could touch his skin or comb his hair without feeling an empty void. I was stupid to want this, to want _him. _ We were in two totally different worlds, not just because he was not a ghost, but because of everything else.

This amazing, beautiful God was never meant to be mine. As fascinated and in love as I was…Wait. Love? When did I love Edward Cullen?

I had a feeling it was that day he spoke to me again, in the Volvo. I felt blessed by him and even more than that, besotted. I tried to touch him, hopelessly of course. It killed me inside.

"This is ridiculous." Edward's velvet voice rang in my ears, bringing me back to the present. "After killing his own son, who granted was one of the most vexing pests in literature, he unburies Catherine's body and sleeps with it at night deluding himself into believing that she is so cold because of the wind. I don't know whether or not that is love or pure obsession. But never the less, I have never seen a couple who managed to ruin their lives as thoroughly as they could. "

My face went sour as I glowered back at him. "Heathcliff loved Cathy. He did so much just to try and be close to her again, I admit he is in no Romeo, but still how many men would go so far as he did for Cathy?"

"There are other ways, ones that wouldn't completely ruin both of their lives along with their spouses. It's insanity what the man did, it was obsession not love."

"If you really believe what you are saying then that means love and obsession are only a step away from each other."

"No, I'd disagree with that. Heathcliff did 'have feelings' Cathy, I once again will admit that, but honestly Juliet. When love transforms into something so different, can you call it love?"

"It's a different kind. What would you call love?" The phrase 'A rose by any other name' replayed itself in my head.

It was true…But I also felt myself not only winning the argument but finding myself wondering why it mattered. Probably because I knew that obsession and love were two totally dissimilar things all but too well. I was not only in love with Edward, but I was desperately engrossed in his every movement, his every breath.

"Hm…I see your point. Then again, what would you know about love?" Edward queried, and I looked down at the floor to avoid his dazzling gaze. He seemed to intent on solving the so called '_enigma' _that was my mind, I was embarrassed at how absorbed he was in this conversation. As was I. Because when I took a double-take I realized that my entire arm was inside of his rib cage.

I yanked my arm from within his chest with a horrorstruck expression before leaning as far as the couch would allow. Of course when Edward noticed this, he moved himself to the extreme end of his side.

"I am terribly sorry. I was being careless." He tried to mend things and I shook my head in response, my hair still as a statue as it cascaded down my back lifelessly. My hair never moved, nothing ever seemed to change. Would I be condoned to this vessel for eternity?

"You weren't being careless, I was just being unobservant. So don't blame yourself." I replied, my head fully turned in his direction.

"Alright, it's your fault." A dreadfully gorgeous smile graced his corpse white face, lightening the mood along with his tone. I couldn't help but feel once again smitten with Edward Cullen.

"Ha ha." I mocked, folding my arms over my closely pressed knees.

"Juliet?" Edward called after a few moments of pure silence. My head rose to see his eyes on fire. There were emotions that seemed odd to me, but familiar to my mind. I saw one as confusion, and the other as hesitance. I was not sure if there was more, or if I was looking into it too much.

But when he inched closer to me, I found myself staring back with the fiercest curiosity. Edward did not wait for me to speak up, yet he still took his time to form the words. "I have been confused lately…Not about Heathcliff or about anything else. It's about you." He paused for a moment to take in my expression. It was least to say I was surprised. Had he noted my obsession? Was he going to send me off? What could he possibly be interested in that was about _me?_ The lowly ghost that supposedly only existed in the imagination.

"I have been feeling entirely new feelings when I am around you. It goes beyond you being here with me every second of the day, but I _like _it. I feel as if I could spend hours upon hours talking and it would still leave me begging for more time because of just how fascinating you are. Your facial expressions captivate me and I notice myself being dazed by your words." Impossible, no, no, no. It was not true, none of it.

Before I could even open my mouth, he spoke again cutting me off. "I think I love you, Juliet."

--

**Cliff hanger. The song that inspired this entire chapter was "Cut" by Plumb. The song is on "Song of the week" on my profile. The lyrics and song are on there so check it out. Beat 12 reviews for the next chapter. **


	9. Not a Stranger

Note: Thank you all for reviewing

**Note: Thank you all for reviewing! I truly appreciate it, it keeps me motivated to continue this story. Once again inspiration for all of my chapters come from music, specifically the playlist that I created for "Ghost of You." **

"**Hey Bob?"**

"**Yes Non 'Ya?"**

"**Remember that deal I posted?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Well…I still am looking for four more songs to add."**

"**Try Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson or Smack That by Akon."**

"**OKAY! :D"**

**Alright, so basically that was something random that came off the top of my head. It was my way of….**_**Reminding **_**some people about my little project. I am looking for four new songs to add to my GY play list and I just need some suggestions because once again I emphasize that music is a large part of this story in particular. We don't want to end up with some corny song now do we? Although, I will give MJ his props on "Thriller" and "Beat it" as well as other songs that are not coming to my mind. **

**But, yeah…We don't want Edward shoutin' smack that randomly. Hopefully this is my last super long ramble. Sorry guys, you can just skip 'em.**

Edward Cullen

My eyes were intent on Juliet, fixated on her startled form. Had I made a mistake by telling her? I had coaxed myself into believing that it was best to glance through my explanation. I made it simple, telling her exactly what needed to be said for the moment. Enough that maybe I would not lose her in the process. I respected our friendship, I loved it enough that I attempted to keep it at a mere friendship, knowing that I, the selfish monster, wanted more. In reality, I was facing the inevitable in trying to be a friend to Juliet.

I loved this woman. I could deny it, but what good would that be? I had been in denial for the past few weeks, trying to convince myself that I could go on with my life if she eventually found herself.

It was not true, the scars of her presence were deeply imbedded in my skin. She was the only anesthetic that cured the loneliness that plagued me. I had thought I was a full man before she came, but I had never been so wrong in my entire existence.

She was strange, headstrong, intuitive, charming, and true. I could have made a list that went on for ages on how many things I cherished about her. I could very well do that, and when I did would she believe me? Would she understand my complete obsession with her? More than obsession, would she see how much I loved her?

My eyes never left her face as she raised it in a painfully shy way. "I think I love you, Juliet." I confessed, almost murmuring the words. It snagged her attention, of course.

"Edward…" I waited for her to continue, my heart ready to tear itself apart. I was usually a logical monster, but she evoked emotions that I had never felt in over a century. Not even when I was human would I have found someone who could do this sort of damage to my rational side.

"I-I can't. _We_ can't." Juliet said and I couldn't believe her words. I gazed back at her meeting saddened brown eyes.

"If this is about what I am, Juliet I understand. I will always be here for you-" I stopped short, seeing her head shaking violently in disagreement. My heart was heaving as I ran through the possibilities.

"Edward, we can't. I'm not _human_."

"Neither am I." I argued, becoming more irritated, but managing to keep a composed tone. Barely, of course.

"That's not the point! Edward, I might not even _exist_. I can't live like that, I can't live without being able to feel. To actually _be_ there. It isn't right."

"What isn't right about it? I love you, and I thought we established that I don't care if you are a ghost of a ghoul or whatever you think you are. You are my heart, and I want to _be _with you. Listen to me." I warned her.

"No, no…." She disputed tearlessly, sliding herself through the couch to back into the piano where her pale hand ghosted past the ivory keys. The horrified expression on her soft face made me repulsed by what I was doing, but I needed to know. Why was she insisting on being so distant?

"Juliet," I strode to her, three feet from where she stood. "I only have one question, if you really feel this way then I won't bother you."

"Edward-"

"Let me finish." I snapped, I was not going to regret that now of all times. "Do you love me or not?" I waited for her reply, staring at her with intense and eager eyes. I needed to know –desperately even. It was pathetic for me to have surrendered my heart like this, but I had everything to lose. Right now _she_ was everything. I wanted to know if those feelings were mutual, if she could love a real monster like me.

I was _sick_ and _tired_ of feeling numb. The night I had almost lost her had made it clear to me. Juliet was the woman I wanted for eternity, with or without a body. I loved her against all that I knew was ethical and good. I was being selfish in attempting to pursue her.

Her warm brown eyes softened and engraved themselves into my mind, giving me the notion that she would have been crying. "I feel the same way, Edward. But _how_? How can you love me?" She queried, gazing back with baffled and crestfallen chocolate eyes.

"Because, I do." I told her simply, raising my hand to barely touch the air near her hand. I was so close to touching her, but I couldn't. It was impossible with her other half someplace else.

"Edward, I'm not even here. I'm not a whole person! You could do better than me, _I may not even exist._" That sent a shock of anger through my system. Saying she _didn't_ exist was the most absurd prospect. If anything she was the most real thing to me in this entire world. There was not anything for me to live for, not until now. I would be damned if I was going to let her go now.

"Don't you dare say that. You are one of the most real things in my life. Lack of a physical body doesn't make you anything less than you. I wouldn't wantyour body without _you_ in _it!_" Her eyes changed, softened a bit at that and she shakily raised her arms to twine them around me. I couldn't _feel_ anything, I doubted she could either. But there was an air, I knew I wasn't alone and it made it easier to bare. I despised in witnessing her being upset with what she was. It drove me half mad to think she was anything less than what she was if she had a body.

"**THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!**" A low voice bellowed, a splash of water awakening my senses and allowing fury to course through my lifeless veins. With narrowed eyes and clenched fists, I revolved to see the culprit. As expected from his thoughts, there he was. Emmett in full priest attire with a bowl of holy water set on the counter and a plastic cup in his hand. I was going to murder Emmett, I swear it!

_Well, if this doesn't work at least I'll get a kick out of it. _Emmett thought, knowing full well I heard him. "Emmett…" I growled, my droplets of water falling down my face as I stalked towards him with what could have only been bloody murder in my eyes.

Isabella Swan POV

Well, it was nice while it lasted. A trip to cloud nine wasn't exactly everlasting, but then again…It shouldn't have been cut short by a burly Emmett dressed in a black priests robe with a wooden cross in one hand and a hot pink plastic Barbie cup in the other.

To say that Edward was "furious" would have been a massive understatement. Because when he left me to go attack Emmett, there was pure homicidal fury imbedded in his jeweled eyes.

"OUT!" Edward's velvet voice was deadly, murderous.

"After I get rid of it! Come on Edward!" Emmett was fighting an impish smile as he scooped up more holy water and tossed it at Edward.

"Whoops, missed." He said, backing away from Edward who placed his hands on either side of the bowl and dumped it on Emmett's head. Curly obsidian locks were plastered to his head and a squirt of water began to shoot out of his corpse white lips.

A ferocious Edward extended his index finger towards the door as Emmett took the bowl-hat off of his head. "Get.Out."

"Fine, fine. It looks like you want this ghost here. Does Eddie have a girlfriend?" He raised his hands up in the air as apology and surrender as he inched towards the door at a painfully slow-slow for vampires- speed. "Female ghost from beyond the portal, I beg for your forgiveness. I meant you no harm, just make sure you keep my Brother from being a prude." I was literally on the brink of giggling, heck, I _was_ laughing. To say that Emmett wasn't funny was one of the falsest things on this Earth. To me, he was like the older brother I wish I had.

Then again, I was also embarrassed. And Edward was _still_ fuming.

"EMMETT!"

"Goodbye dear ghost! Till we meet again!" He swung out the door dramatically, with the back of his hand pressed to his forehead leaving Edward and me alone again.

--

I rolled over on the couch in Edward's room to see him giving me a crooked smile in the corner. "Happy fourth of July," he greeted. And I simply rolled my eyes closing them again. I couldn't sleep, but when I closed my eyes I felt oddly dream-like. As if something very far away was reacting to my momentary peace of mind.

"Well, you can't stay there forever." The beautiful angel prompted me, and I sighed heavily before sliding into a sitting position, criss cross apple sauce was kind of hard to manage when my foot would slip into my thigh. But, I was adapting to my situation. I would have to if I was going to stay like _this. _

"Alright then, what would you suggest we do Mr. Cullen?" I queried, my face taking on a genuinely quizzical expression as I watched the lopsided smile become more defined.

"It's a surprise."

"Haven't I had enough surprises for a lifetime?"

"Not quite yet. Now let's go, I'm just about ready to leave and _you_ should be too." Edward's eyes skidded to the door where a short, black haired pixie stood with a vacant expression on her face.

"That's a good idea, Edward. We haven't gone there for at least a decade or more." Her high pitched voice was enthusiastic, while her expression soon became radiant making all of her skin glow with her exotic, elfin beauty.

"I should have expected you would want to come." Edward said with an impish grin that made me feel as if I were missing out on an inside joke. I was a bit perturbed when I lightly tapped my fingers against my arm to prove a point. Then of course one of my fingers stopped my staccato speed when it went through my forearm.

"I'll go get Jasper, I've already told Esme and she is gathering everyone else."

"I see. Will you be riding with Carlisle?"

"Well, I am guessing that you want to take your Volvo and I know _all_ of us won't be able to fit inside his Mercedes." Alice's words made it clear to the both of us –more so Edward because of his mind reading- that most likely her and Jasper would be in the Volvo with us.

"Well, Rosalie has her M3-" Edward began to soon be cut off by the pixie once again.

"She's in the middle of toying with it."

"I see. So, you and Jasper in my car."

"Yes."

"I drive." He added, bargaining with Alice who simply shrugged and danced off.

--

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead  
Singing  
_

I couldn't complain with Edward's current choice of music, it was really soothing. My mind recognized the song as "Clocks." Well, great, now what's my real name? Coming up blank.

Alice was blabbing incessantly in the backseat about taking Jasper and Edward shopping for new clothes, Jasper did not seem to enthralled but then again he was not exactly objecting. "We'll go ahead and get you this nice shirt I found…" She started off again and I couldn't help but feel happy I was not one of Alice's victims. One reason being because she didn't even know I existed.

_Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head  
And a trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed_

Singing  
You are  
You are

Confusion that never stops  
The closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop, that you now know  
Singing come out upon my seas  
Curse missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease  


Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Yogi-Emmett…Were nowhere to be seen. My wide eyes combed the area in the sea of people for flawless faces, but found none, to my disappointment.

"Don't worry about them." Edward whispered in my ear and I sighed exhaling my frustration. We were on a peer, grains of sand beneath our feet and a dark sparkling stretch of water ahead of us. As well as couples and families spread out on blankets waiting for the main event of the night.

"We tend not to watch these…Believe it or not we have seen our fill of fireworks." Of course, about one hundred seven years of fire works. I could understand how they would become less exciting after a while. As well as other holidays. At least we could agree on _that. _

"I can understand that…Fireworks are always the same. They explode into the sky with a loud noise and then all there is in the end is a big cloud of smoke and color." I shrugged, being able to call back some memories from my past. Although in none of them did I ever hear my name. It was as if my mind was playing tricks on me, teasing me with vivid depictions and then leaving me with only a bitter sweet taste of my earlier life.

"I agree, to a certain point with you. But, now this just takes away majority of the fun. I was hoping to see you jump up and down in anticipation." Edward confessed, grinning back at me with a sinfully breathtaking smile before it fell. I wanted it back.

"Well, I think you are wrong on that. But, I am still excited." I mended quickly and it returned to both my joy and humiliation.

Unexpectedly, a shrill crack was heard as the dark blanket of night felll upon us. A splash of vivid color and sparks shot out of the sky painting a picture that stunned my mind. I felt like a blind woman seeing something for the first time. As the sparks fell into the glistening ocean, another round of fireworks were shot into the sky. Four at a time, which made the impact that much more beautiful.

Red and white sparks floated and zigzagged across the sky until two chandelier like explosions clouded my vision. Pure white streams of powdery-like fireworks ghosted past the others and drifted out of sight to make way for brilliant blue and lavender sparks that shot out from others. The only other noise apart from the crackling and whistles were the "oo's" and "ahhs" coming from the people.

"It's beautiful…" I commented absentmindedly in a dazed tone of voice.

"Yes, I agree." My eyes strayed to see Edward looking not at the light filled sky, but me. I swiftly turned my head back to the spectacle above and tried not to focus to much on the strikingly perfect man beside me. A blast of neon green that looked as if it were going to hit us which made me involuntarily shrink back. Edward merely laughed an enchanting musical laugh.

"I will protect you." He stated moving towards me with humor and something else deep within his dazzling gold eyes. I allowed him to come closer, but if I had a heart it would be jumping out of my chest.

_Isabella. _

_Isabella._

_Bella. _

_**Bella!**_

My entire body froze at the voice in my head as I inhaled abruptly with wide eyes.

"Juliet? I'm sorry, Juliet? Speak to me." Edward's low, frantic voice called to me. People among us were too focused in on their own children, lovers, _familes _to notice the boy's fretting. I couldn't get myself to respond. The entire vessel that kept me within was unresponsive. _I_ was unresponsive. ME! THAT'S ME!! I'M BELLA! ISABELLA SWAN!!

**I DO EXIST!**

_Singing  
you are, you are  
You are, you are  
You are, you are  
You are, you are_

_  
And nothing else compares  
Oh nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares_

You are, you are

Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go

Home, (you) home where I wanted to (are) go  
Home, (you) home where I wanted to (are) go

_--_

**Once again…A cliff hanger. Mainly because this was the longest chapter in the history of chapters for me. Now,**** you all must review and beat 15 reviews x)! Because I said soooo. **


	10. Smile Like You Mean It

**Been a long time, eh? More like a month! I should let you all pimp slap me for that…I had promised a chapter out and yeah….Personal life online and in real life have been conflicting with my creativity. Uuuuugh. If only the little well filled with chocolate milk and ideas was full every day x (Truthfully I am still not in a creative mind-set). Then that'd make life easier for all of us! :**

_Message many many moons ago:_

**Wow!! Reviewers you all blew me away today and yesterday and the day before that. I want to thank you all so much for actually **_**liking**_** my story Lol. Don't be afraid to use constructive criticism, I openly accept it though try not to grill me. : **

"**FIND ME" READERS – I think I am either going to postpone my story or drop it completely. One of the reasons being because it is so incredibly intricate and detailed that it would take me a year to finish and I am not up to writing a hundred chapters for a story and that one pretty much demands it unlike the Ghost of You which was sadly not meant to be more than **_**twenty chapters **_**at best unless I decide to write a sequel which may be an option in the near-future**_**.**_

This chapter is dedicated to **Bri**…Also known as narcissistic/bossy/evil Blondie, I know you have been pestering me to add for a while so here you go! For this chapter you must protect me from Rachel bitching at me instead of laughing and/or internally snickering at my obvious torment / because you know you care for me 8D… Have fun in that maid costume, love.

Smile Like You Mean It 

"No, Edward. No! I'm fine…Better than fine. But….You probably should stop calling me Juliet. I will already have a hard time with keeping this one since I'm so used to being called that." I blurted thoughtlessly, gazing wide-eyed and euphoric at a baffled Edward. The curve of his eyebrows made it clear to me that he was trying to decode the meaning to my words. Comprehension flickered across his face almost instantly as he leaned away from me to my displeasure.

"You remember?" Edward queried, more looking for a confirmation than anything and I nodded my head fiercely.

"Yes! My name is Isabella Swan. I like 'Bella' more though.." I wrinkled my nose at the sound of 'Isabella'. It sounded so cold and formal to me…Not that the name was the worst possible name, but I preferred Bella over _Isabella_.

"Bella…Beautiful. It suits you." Edward mused to himself and I felt a shock of some sort of emotion roll through my 'body'. I had felt this emotion a few times…But when he called me _'beautiful'_ I was undeniably flattered and skeptic. This body, the appearance of it was completely plain. Brown hair, skin that looked like it'd peel in extreme weather, monotonous eyes that matched said coffee hair. Separate from those other emotions….I was completely enthralled to finally know who _I _was. _I _had existed. I was no figment of Edward's imagination or an emotional illusion to Jasper, I was someone and I had a family….A mother a father a _life_. Then, the dreaded question entered my mind.

Did I have a boyfriend?

If so, then what about Edward?

Would I have to forget about him and return to my old life where he would become mythical?

_NO!_ I couldn't leave him…I could never forget. Since my birth in his house he had been my rock, my _everything_. I had emotions that only ever flared when the situation involved him. Jealousy with Candy, bitterness in our separation, comfort in his words, adoration with every breath he took before speaking to me as if I was a normal person… Or in his case a 'vampire.' We didn't need a physical relationship. Our spiritual and mental one was so much more than anything I could have asked for as much as my vessel yeaned to touch him. The pent up frustration of never being able to run my hand through his hair, to touch him, show him how much _I_ cared for him. I, that mirage of an ordinary human girl.

That had to mean something.

"What are we going to do now?" I murmured, bowing my head in displeasure and thought. I had a few ideas, but with a name? What could I do with a _name_? And…A face…And an estimation of age. Alright, scratch that, Edward and I had more than enough to work with.

"We would use the phone book, Bella. That is if I didn't already have a hunch on who you had connections to." Edward chuckled, blatantly amused by my bewilderment. That is where we began.

--

My hesitant steps seemed to grow slower and slower as we inched towards the door, like time had completely ceased to exist for me. Which for me, it had. Edward's near soundless footsteps barely reached my sensitive ears as he ambled towards the door with reluctance and concern engraved in his golden eyes. This was it, this was my time to know who I was or at least what happened to me.

"Bella, no matter what happens I want you to understand that I will always be here for you. Do you understand?" I could see the tension in his jaw and the tightness in his faded gold eyes. I nodded, my attention completely occupied by the rusted wooden door in front of us.

"Yes. But if anything _does _happen you need to do what you have to. If you can't be around me anymore, go for it. I'm not going to be a weight, slowing you down or holding you up, Edward. This is your life, not mine." I stated, feeling oddly 'choked up' by my own words. Any sacrifice would be worth it as long as he was well. I knew that much, I _owed_ him that much and more.

" No.You _are_ my life." Edward persisted, and I gave up on the subject with a sigh. I would do it if he couldn't, extricating myself from his life wouldn't be impossible. After all, with me Edward would be rendered with sight alone since I did not give off any kind of scent or odor to lead him to me. As for Jasper, I would be lost in a crowd of people someday so it would be a useless escapade to try and find me going by emotions alone. I could do it.

He glowered at me for a moment before his attention returned to the paint-chafed door. Rapping on it three times, he noticeably took one step backwards to allow 'Chief Swan' to open the door.

The man who opened the door was not what I expected, but someone Edward had. He stood slightly shorter than any of the other Cullens (not including Alice or Esme) which made me suspicious if that was where I gained my height status. Aside from his height, there were so many other features that made him…Lovable. To me, at least. Dark curly hair that was receding at his hairline, slightly rotund body, dark brown eyes. I couldn't be happy to see this man though, the expression he wore was weary, depressed.

Misery and sleep-deprivation had wrinkled and aged the Chief's face to the point that he looked twice his age. The way he carried himself to every little detail about him had me wanting to cry for him. I saw him once and I couldn't help but feel obligated to watch over him in some way, because I knew deep in the soles of my feet that I was the cause of my Father, Charlie's, agony. I knew a name, a face, and now I knew every memory with this man. And I was making him suffer.

Now I had four obligations.

Number one; Find out who I am.

Number two; Try and find my way back into my body if possible.

Number three; Protect Edward at all costs.

Number four; Protect and heal my father

**A/N: Yeah, very short…Sorry I thought this would be the best place to stop for now. I'll try and update again before school everyone. Terribly sorry. **


	11. A Very Important Note

To my wonderful readers,

I know the majority of you want to shove sharp objects where '_the sun don't shine'_ because of how long you have had to wait for a chapter. This also will fuel your loathing of me, because this is not a chapter.

I wanted to apologize, first off, for not updating for four months. That is flat out ridiculous for an author to not post chapters when they are online constantly. I feel absolutely horrible.

Secondly, I wanted to tell you that I _will_ be updating the story over Christmas Break as well as others I am currently working on.

Third, I want to shamelessly promote said projects because the love for them is at an extreme low. "Ghost of You" is, obviously, my most successful submission to fanfiction and I am blessed to have such dedicated reviewers because without you, this story would not have been even continued past chapter 1.

The other projects I am/have worked on _are_ of higher rating, so if you are really set against reading anything above 'T' I do not suggest you read it.

You may ask why I would want to write rated 'M' stories. My reason for that is pretty point blank from my perspective. 'M' stories always felt more meaningful to me because of the lessons learned from the extremes of the real world. In the real world, there are no ratings, but if there was one for people above the age of 14, it would be 'M' because teenage years are not sugar and spice. 'M' deals with heavier topics that I _really_ want to absorb myself in since I have never experienced any of it. Well, most of the stuff I write is not what I have experienced because I've never been in love. Lol

But my point is, 'M' lets me reach deeper into the nature of humans and just different topics I want to touch on because writing a ton of 'T' stories does not feel true to who I am or my writing style. 'T' stories are amazing and have a enough of both 'K' and 'M' so everyone can read, but I want to dabble in both ratings a little more.

To those who like cute, fluff I recommend my other fairly popular one-shot "**A day in the Life of a Father"** which was written the night I finished "Breaking Dawn."

If you are looking for what **I really** have been placing all of my left over efforts, check out these stories.

1. **"Dancing Through Time" **This story is one of my babies. I love where I can take this story, currently it is under another title and will be deleted and re-posted by the 18th because the second time I put it there, I was just checking how the spacing would look if I wrote in that fashion. This story will be OOC when it comes to some of the characters.

2. **"Babe, You're Not Lost" **I figured out how much I wanted to make this a full fledged story. I am obsessed with the idea of writing a story **mainly** from Edward's perspective because I always feel more comfortable writing from his perspective on anything related to writing. I also adore this story….-Drool bubbles and slides down lips- I MUST do this one. This is slightly more true to the characters, but still it will not be me being a stickler as always to write the characters are perfect as I possibly can. I have Twilight RPG for that! I am Edward there, so if you ever want to talk to me, go onto that site because I am sure to be on the c-box chatting away.

Those are the stories that I feel most proud of at the moment, separate from the Ghost of You. These new stories are written better and are a lot longer in length.

**Ghost of You will be continued so for those who have been sending me Personal Messages and to those who are still there to read my story, it will no longer be on hiatus.**


End file.
